transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Routine Memories
Shuttle Bay(#64RntN) - Ark Harsh, bright lights, the type seen either on movie sets or prisons, illumine every corner of this area. If any entrants have something to hide, they will have to do better than hiding it behind their backs. The area is plated over with solid, shiny, cheerful orange metal and is large enough to allow even Omega Supreme entrance to the bridge to the northwest. To the southeast, the vast expanse of the desert around the volcano rolls on as far as the optic can see. The roof has been heavily reinforced to keep this exit open in case of volcanic eruption, that the Autobots might flee to safely. Despite sound dampeners in the walls, the volcano's occasional rumble is still audible, a dull roar. There are deep grooves in the floor and walls where the blast doors, thick and weighty enough to withstand almost anything. The doors can close more quickly than one might expect; quite quickly enough to keep out pesky wildlife. Especially birds. The Ark, long forgotten homebase of the Autobots on Earth. The forefront of activity for the faction when Optimus Prime led them into battle against the forces of the Decepticons, led by none other than Megatron. Many a battle had been waged here, on these grounds. But that was a long time ago, not compared to Cybertronian lifespans.. but long enough. The Camper-Truck backs up carefully, red brake lights flash and play off of the cavernous walls. Some medi-gumbies offload supplies after opening the tailgate of the black truck. Shortly afterward, it transforms into Trailbreaker. Giving the medibots a smile and nod, the Defensive Strategist approaches the framed picture seemingly defying all odds by hanging off of the cave wall itself. "Gone, but not forgotten.. bigbot." he intones aloud, the smirk dropping to a blank expression of regret for their former leader. Toyota 4WD Camper Truck transforms into his Trailbreaker mode. Torque is here, of course, to take some of the medical supplies, having been bouncing around to different facilities lately to help. Upon entering the shuttle bay. the medic smiles upon seeing Trailbreaker and offers a small wave. "Good to see yah again, Trailbreaker, been a while. How've things been?" While he answers she takes a moment to overlook a datapad one of the gumbies hands her, the femme nodding and handing it back. Afterwards she stacks up a few boxes at her feet, but doesn't pick them up just yet. About facing at the sound of conversation, Trailbreaker's sincere solemn moment is wiped instantly from his face. Instead, he's brandishing his usual grin and giving Torque those hand pistol gestures.. like Shooter does in Happy Gilmore. Only with less douchery. "Hey, you know me Torque.. heavy lifting, heavy loading, heavy drinking, and heavy fisting!" he grins even wider, walking over towards her. "How about you, still one of the best medics this side of the Milky Way I see!" If there were a human here they'd be laughing at that last one. Torque just returns his grin, though, and meets the mech with a fistbump reserved for the hard hitters like them. Of course then he compliments her, making antennas wiggle a little and hand lift to rub her neck. "Hey now, I'm not /that/ good. I just do what I can, yah know?" Shoulders roll in a shrug and she hoists up the supplies with ease before placing them one by one on a hover-loader for the gumbies to maneuver into the base. "So what's got you delivering supplies, eh? I figured you'd be, you know, strategizing defense." She jeers a little at him with a smirk. "We're gonna need it with the way things are right now." Reeling comically and giving an over-exaggerated shrug, Trailbreaker bends low to pick up one of the boxes at her feet. "I dunno, with precision and skill like that.. I'm just saying, if I were First Aid I'd be worried you were gunning for 'Chief Medical Officer'!" he chuckles, returning the bro-fist. Handing over the box for loading on a hover loader, the gumby even gets a salute from Trailbreaker, he continues. "Word on the beat was the crew over here was suffering from low morale, so they sent in their heavy hitter in the feels department!" the Autobot jerks a thumb at his chest. "Don't worry your shiny head there Torque, I'm sure Prowl is cooking up a -great- plan as we speak!" he outright lies, the only thing he's sure of is no one has contacted him to pitch in on any planning. "You taking these supplies up to Iacon?" Crusade wanders into the shuttle bay, looking lost and confused. It seems he just finished patrolling the area - there's a bit of dust on his frame and some dirt on his tires. He looks around, his gaze lingering on the supplies being transported about before coming to rest upon Torque and Trailbreaker. Might as well report in to someone, while he's trying to find his way around! He heads towards the pair of Bots, coming to a halt several paces from them in order to snap off a brisk salute. "Tcchh, well I don't seem to be climbin' the ranks anytime soon, so I dunno. But that's fine with me, I'm just glad to do the work." Torque puts the last of the boxes on the loader and chuckles softly at Trailbreaker's enthusiasm. Interesting how one of the most depressed guys is so great at making everyone else feel good about themselves. "Does that plan include ticketing the faction?" She teases, but nods afterwards. "Mhm, and right into Retoris. I tell yah, it's not in great shape right now. I'm just hoping we can get it all in working order soon so people can get back to their lives." A bit of white in the corner of her optic has te femme looking past Trailbreaker to spot the approaching Crusade, Torque greeting his salute with a lazy one of her own and a warm smile. "Good to see you, Crusade. Getting a hang of the place so far, I take it?" Rolling his optics, Trailbreaker crosses his arms in front of him and relaxes against a nearby stalagtite. "See, that's what I mean Torque! You've got that Ratchet-Can-Do attitude. Just saying, Chief Medical Officer Torque has quite the ring to it." he grins another of his sheepish trademark smiles. "If anyone can whip Retoris back into shape, I'd speak to Grapple.. he's an artist with construction." Suddenly, they are approached by Crusade. "Hey, there's the mech everyone is -buzzing- about!" physically pushing away the new guy's salute and giving him a big hug, which may or may not lift Crusade off the ground. "I heard about you saving that Tarn officer from certain death, that's just Prime man!" Combat: Trailbreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Crusade with his Uplifting Hug!! (Grab) attack! "Erm... sort of?" Crusade grins sheepishly at Torque. "I just got back from patrol. Nothing to report, it's quiet out there. I'm just -" He turns towards Trailbreaker just in time to find himself wrapped in a surprise embrace! Whatever he had been about to say is lost in a squawk of surprise as his feet leave the ground. Crusade squirms about helplessly in Trailbreaker's arms. Torque nods. "Good, I like quiet. Last thing we need is something going wrong or invading Cons." Torque is about to speak further, but instead breaks out into a hearty laugh when Trailbreaker grabs up Crusade in a bear hug. "Ahaha, hey now Backbreaker, don't hurt the poor mech. I don't wanna be fixing the new guy after you crush him." A tap on her shoulder draws her attention away a moment, Torque settling down and looking to the gumbie that hands her another datapad to sign. "Thanks, now have 'em ship this over to Iacon, quick as you can." With a nod the gumbie exits, allow Torque to look back at the two. "Surprised you two haven't met, though. Crusade, Trailerbreaker. Trailbreaker, Crusade." Setting him down gently, Trailbreaker relents in the hug and instead settles for a handshake. "Trailbreaker, put 'er there mech!" he grins wide, barely enough room on his face for the smile. "Oh, that reminds me.. I picked up some chatter on the Con channel about targetting Operations division members in and around Tarn. Watch your back, Torque." Trailbreaker warns her. Crusade steps back hastily, his doorwings fluttering. The unexpected hug seems to have rattled him a little. "Pleased to meet you, sir." He looks around again, a little more nervous this time. "I'm... uh, lost. I think I took a few wrong turns. Didn't mean to interrupt." Torque raises a brow at Trailbreaker and sets hands on hips. "Are they now? Hm, wonder why the change of pace... Appreciate the heads up, though. I'll be sure to keep my optics out for trouble." This is rather concerning, but Torque carefully holds her thoughts on this. Cons targeting Operations would prove a big issue, and it doesn't help she's been hearing rumors of a certain seeker's return.. Either way, Crusade snaps her back out of her thoughts and she smiles. "S'alright, didn't interrupt anything. But I gotta head out to help escort this supply transport. Luckily I know the best tour guide there is." She pats Trailbreaker's shoulder. "I'll leave you mechs to it. Stay outta trouble, got it?" TB gets a playful punch to his upper arm and Crusade gets a nod before she laxly salutes them both and scampers off to go help with the delivery. "Oww, you gotta watch it with those punches.. I think you severed a transistor!" Trailbreaker teases, playfully holding a hand up to his shoulder. "Femme don't know her own strength." he quietly asides to Crusade, giving him a hearty pat on the back. Saluting her off, the Defensive Strategist turns to face Crusade now with all his attention. "Hate to say it, but High Command just hailed me with a priority one beam.. some generibot is contemplating core-cide, apparently they want me to talk him down." One of the large hover transports topples over, spilling some supplies onto the ground. "Hey, can you make sure the medibots get that cleaned up?" Trailbreaker asks the smaller Autobot rookie, already on his way out. "Thanks mech, I knew you'd handle it.. seems the reports weren't exaggerated." And like that, he's gone from the Ark.